


when i walk without you (i look so insignificant)

by edieble



Category: GOT7, K-pop, ahgase - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, and jinyoung is a teacher, mark is sick, soft, that's...all you need to know lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edieble/pseuds/edieble
Summary: Mark nearly choked on his mouthful."O-our..ourwhatnow?"or that time a conversation about soup changed their lives (for the better)





	when i walk without you (i look so insignificant)

**Author's Note:**

> _(notes and social media at the end)_

"Mark. Mark, wake up."

The brunette whined before rolling away from the hand that was shaking his shoulder, burying his face in his husband's pillow and refusing to open his eyes. "Darling, come on, I don't have time for this." Mark heard Jinyoung sigh heavily, the hand that was attacking his peaceful slumber now rubbing at the sleep deprived eyes that ached with the early hours. "Mark Park-Tuan, I slept in, I'm late, I have a class to teach in 15 minutes and there's already traffic piling up, so if you could _please_ just take your medicine so I can get going, that would make everything _so_ much easier." The pleading in Jinyoung's voice made the American native roll back over, albeit reluctantly and presenting a pout.

"Fine," he grumbled, sitting up and taking the water he was being passed, "but if it makes me vomit again, it's your fault." The closed-mouth chuckle that rumbled from his husband's chest caused Mark's lips to twitch into a miniature smile, though he hid it behind the glass. Even after 5 years of dating and 2 years of marriage, he still swooned over the way Jinyoung's eyes crinkled and the apple's of his cheeks plumped up. Fuck, he was whipped. 

"If you throw up I'll be in class, so you can clean it up yourself, thank you very much." The poke Mark received to his cheek didn't help the swallowing of the pill as it fought against his throats reflexes and tingling taste buds as it drowned in the water he stored in his mouth like a hamster, but Jinyoung just rolled his eyes at the glare he threw at him before sighing and muttering, "just swallow the damn thing, hyung."

 

* * *

 

By the time Mark peeled his heavy eyelids open for the second time that day, it was already 1:49pm. The soft, distant sound of sizzling that floated an aroma of his husband's famous kimchi soup into the bedroom triggered the loud grumble that rumbled in his stomach, causing him to grimace in hunger but smile in anticipation. Mark was glad he had been able to sleep through both of Jinyoung's classes- if not he would've ended up moping around and pissing the other off with pestering texts, perhaps even so much that he would even end up annoying Coco with his droopy state. But, luckily, instead he was shuffling down their stairs with the designated 'sick person' blanket they stored at the top of their wardrobe wrapped around his narrow frame and a soft smile dancing on his lips.

It was times like this where Jinyoung looked like the traditional image of a domestic husband- broad shoulders stretching the fabric of his dress shirt, back muscles shifting under the thin material and mahogany pantos framed spectacles perching on the edge of his sloped nose as he gazed down at his task of cooking. It made Mark's heart hum in warm content as he tottered over to their kitchen island, perching himself on a stool and swinging himself softly from side to side as he waited with wide and adoring eyes. 

It wasn't long before Jinyoung was ladeling some of the meal into a bowl and placing it in front of his sick husband, settling a plate of bread and a glass of apple juice on the side. "Here," the younger encouraged, offering a spoon in which Mark gladly took and scooped into the soup. Before lifting it to his rosy and chapped lips, he snuck a glance at the other, noticing the expectant and nervous gaze he bore into his movements.

"You don't have to watch me eat, you know. I have this every time I'm sick, and I love it." 

Jinyoung turned red instantly, sitting up and stuttering adorable. "I-I know that, I just..wanted to make sure." Mark hummed in agreement to keep the younger satisfied, then continued to slurp nosily at the warm liquid. 

"Oh my goodness..." he muttered, eyes closed in satisfied bliss. "Sometimes I wish I was sick every day just so you would make this for me."

"Mark, don't tease," Jinyoung whined, pouting and furrowing his thick eyebrows.

"I'm not! I'm being honest, it's so good babe." Mark emphasised this with a big gulp, wiggling in his seat at the flavours that brought his sinuses back to life. 

"Really?! I'm glad," the younger sighed with relief, deciding to give his partner time to enjoy the food and settling with watching him with heart-eyes as he did. After a minute or two, the teacher interrupted the silence by saying, "do you think our kids will?"

Mark nearly choked on his mouthful.

"O-our...our _what_ now?" 

"Nothing!" Jinyoung frantically attempted to recover, eyes turned to saucers as he abruptly rose and fluttered around the kitchen as if he had things to do. 

"Jinyoung, did you say our _kids_?"

"No! Forget it, Mark. Don't be ridiculous." 

"What's so ridiculous about us having kids?" If felt as if an hour had passed before the younger turned around caught a glimpse of the frown that creased Mark's angelic face.

"Oh shit, no, I-I didn't mean it like _that_ , there's nothing ridiculous about it, I was just unsure that-"

"That I wouldn't want kids with you?"

"...maybe?"

"That I wouldn't want children with _you_ , my **husband** , the love of my life and my _everything_? Are you kidding me, sweetheart?" The foreigner couldn't help but giggle delusionally at the absurdness of the others assumptions, but the other just crossed his arms and whimpered. "Jinyoungie, come here." Jinyoung obliged, reluctantly edging over to his husband, but melting into his touch as the older's arms wrapped around his waist. "Of course I want children with you, Park-Tuan Jinyoung. I _**love**_ you. I want to have a mini you reading in the corner while a mini me runs around and breaks things. I want to teach our children how to walk and speak and write and to send them off on their first day of school, terrified to let go, but then beg them to move out 20 years after. I want to spend hours playing with play-dough and have my inspiration and childish nature dragged out of me as they come up with the silliest things to say. I want to go to all of the boring parents evenings and tease them about their first relationships. I want to meet their prom dates and embarrass them by taking a million pictures before they leave and demand to drop them off just because it's what parents do. I **want** to be a _parent_. But I wouldn't want any of that if it wasn't with you by my side." The gentle grin Mark shot Jinyoung after was the final straw for the younger's eyes to start pooling with tears.

"Y-... you're sure?" he shrieked, plump lip quivering in disbelief. He had been wanting to talk about having children since the day they said ' _I do_ ', but he never expected the conversation to happen in this way; in their kitchen with snot drying on Mark's nose and his bloodshot hues gleaming up at him with a certainty Jinyoung had never seen before. The younger felt like a teenager all over again as his heart thumped against his chest.

"Positive."

 

* * *

 

"Maybe we should get twins! That way we can have one boy and one girl but we won't feel bad about which we have first, you know?"

They were sitting on the sofa later into the evening, ignoring whatever show flashed on their television screen while they exchanged chaste caresses and presses of lips against cool skin. Mark hid his face in his hands, stifling laughter as he shook his head. Ever since he mentioned adopting to his husband he hadn't stopped yapping on about it, making sure to order multiple books and do plenty of research to make sure they would be "fully prepared". The older had truly unleashed a monster. A domestic, excitable monster that was so desperate to be a father.

"Oh! And what will they call us? We can't both be dad...maybe they can call you dad and I'll be appa! We have to teach them both Korean and English, right? It only makes sense." 

"Jinyoung!" the older yelped, grabbing his husband's hands and cradling them in his own. "We decided to start a family a few hours ago, we don't have to do it all now, okay?" Jinyoung's shoulders sagged and Mark could tell he was holding back a pout, but the younger nodded.

"You're right...sorry, I just got excited."

"Mm, I am too. But I'm also still sick, so I want my cuddles." 

(Later, when Jinyoung curled up behind Mark in their bed and slung his arm over his waist just like every other normal night, the other hand playing with his hair as he peppered pecked across his neck, the older couldn't help the smile he fell asleep with resting on his lips, exhilaration for the future sparking dreams of little fingers and toes. Mark could tell his husband felt the same when he squeezed his hand tightly before their breathing fell into a natural rhythm together, lulling them to rest.)

**Author's Note:**

> ...this... is not what i intended to write.  
>  i was just going to write some soft fluff of jinyoung looking after a sick and pouty mark but um...i love domestic crap so thIS HAPPENED. i wanted to make it longer but my fingers were flying over the keyboard and i was worried i was rambling and spouting a bunch of shit oops. so there may be a part 2 !??!? maybe?
> 
> i hope you liked it(?!), thank you so much for reading!! & thank you if you leave kudos or a comment, they mean so much to me. 
> 
> i hope you have a wonderful day! i'm OUT.
> 
> (title from sick by got7)
> 
> **([twitter](https://twitter.com/ccnfession) / [tumblr](https://flydeparture.tumblr.com/) )**


End file.
